The Zarnecki Incursion
The Zarnecki Incursion is the nineteenth episode of the fourth season of the CBS sitcom The Big Bang Theory. It aired on the March 31st, 2011. Plot Summary Sheldon's World of Warcraft account is hacked by Todd Zarnecki and all of his equipment is stolen so the gang try to recover it. Extended Plot Leonard comes home to find a police officer trying to console a hyperventilating Sheldon. Sheldon informs Leonard that his World of Warcraft account had been hacked. With another individual now present, the officer leaves, informing Sheldon that the police do not have jurisdiction in "Pandora" (Sheldon corrects him - the land is Azeroth). Left to their own devices, Sheldon assembles the guys to track down the hacker. Later, Penny brings Sheldon a cake to console him, but runs into Priya as she's departing. She nervously explains the situation to Pryia (in part to assuage the latter's earlier request that Penny disassociate herself with Leonard) and baffles Pryia and she becomes even more frustrated when she determines that Leonard is working with Howard and Raj to find Sheldon's (fake) stuff. Eventually, Pryia decides to just leave, deriding Leonard's interests in the process. Meanwhile, Penny is hosting Amy and Bernadette where they discuss Pryia, Penny furious that Pryia was benefiting from all of Penny's work to make Leonard more adventurous and willing to try various things and her thanks being that she is denied the right to talk with Leonard anymore. Bernadette suggests that they ostracize Pryia and Amy indicates that it is the natural response of members of a primate social group to want to throw their feces at individuals who disturb the social group. Penny denies it's gone that far. As they depart to go drinking, they run into Pryia as she's departing. Amy actively displays her hostility towards Pryia as the four women walk down to the lobby. The following day, Howard tells the group that he's determined the thief and determined that he lives within driving distance. Sheldon convinces the others that they should drive to his house that evening and confront him, though Leonard provides considerable reservations as he doesn't feel that he can stand Priya up for two straight nights. Prior to departing, it is discovered that Leonard told Pryia he was working late, upsetting Raj. Raj is incensed further when asked by Leonard to "cover him" when Pryia asks Raj whether Leonard was telling the truth (Raj does). The gang travel to the thief's house and confront him, only to discover that he is a big (though not necessarily muscular) man. When Sheldon asks for his stuff back, not only does the thief refuse, he steals a collectible Klingon weapon from Sheldon and immediately shuts his door. Defeated, the gang return home, but Leonard's car breaks down. They call Penny to give them a lift home. She indicates her surprise that Leonard didn't call Pryia. When Leonard indicates it was because he'd told Pryia he was working she only says "Interesting". When she discovers they failed in their quest, she immediately takes the gang back to the thief's house and vowing to show them how to solve a quest "Nebraska style". After delivering a kick to his groin, she convinces the thief to return Sheldon's stuff. The following day, Penny runs into Pryia in the lobby and the two walk up the stairs together in nervous silence. After Pryia enters Leonard's apartment, Penny comments that Amy was right, "I do want to throw poop at her". Notes Title Reference: Todd Zarnecki's "Incursion" by hacking into Sheldon's World of Warcraft account. Quotes Sheldon: ''Stale pastry is hollow succor to a man who is bereft of ostrich.'' Penny: ''Just say thank you.'' Sheldon: ''I thought I just did.'' ---- Penny: Oh hi! I was just dropping a cheese cake to Sheldon. He was robbed of a bunch of imaginary crap that's useful in a make-believe place. Priya: I don't know what that means. Penny: Yeah, well, sadly, I do! ---- Sheldon: Why hast thou forsaken me, O deity whose existence I doubt? Trivia *Sheldon's level 85 Blood Elf has a Battle Ostrich named Glenn. *Howard's mother has an 'uncanny' (Sheldon's description) knack for solving Wheel of Fortune puzzles. Howard mentions that, along with jiggling her arm fat, it's her superpower. *Raj likes Beyonce's music (and her curve), and had a Scooby-Doo trapper keeper. *Sheldon's Blood Elf has increased by 5 levels since he mentioned it was level 80 in The Apology Insufficiency (12 episodes ago). This follows WoW's increased level cap between the two episodes. *The choice to play the Ride of the Valkyries while driving to San Diego shows their lack of understanding of the Caltech undergraduate culture. At Caltech, that is a song that is shunned as it is often used as a wake-up call during finals. *Penny shows the guys how they complete a quest in Nebraska. *There are many inconsistencies involving the actual game of World of Warcraft, however Sheldon makes unintended puns that involve terms from the MMO. Category:The Big Bang Theory episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Mrs. Wolowitz Is Heard